MI PRAMS COMPONENT A - PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Michigan Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring Project is an ongoing, annual, population-based survey of Michigan mothers who had a pregnancy that ended with a live birth. The goals of MI PRAMS is to ask these mothers about their knowledge, attitudes, and health behaviors before, during, and after that pregnancy. The aims of this grant are to conduct the project using sound methodology, to provide high quality population-level data to the survey stakeholders, and ultimately to improve the health of Michigan's mothers and babies. Mothers are selected for PRAMS in a stratified manner from all birth certificates filed during a calendar year, and are contacted by mail and by telephone. PRAMS over-selects from mothers who had a low birth weight infant, from African American mothers, and from the Southeast region of the state that contains Detroit and other socioeconomically diverse areas. The intent is to learn as much as possible from mothers who have already had a pregnancy that resulted in a poor outcome (low birth weight), and from mothers whose infants are most likely to have poor health outcomes. PRAMS data are used by many departments within the State for tracking trends over time, for evaluating the effect of public health interventions, and for allocating resources and attention. The data will also be utilized by researchers who wish to understand how factors from pregnancy and infancy affect health throughout the lifespan. In addition to asking about long standing issues such as pregnancy intention, breastfeeding duration, safe sleep habits, and prenatal care, the next phase of MI PRAMS will cover emerging topics of public health interest. Mothers will be asked about: ? Use of prescription pain relievers and cannabis before, during, and after pregnancy ? Use of e-cigarettes and hookah ? The degree of support provided by their partner or spouse ? Adverse childhood experiences she has been through ? Plans and intention to vaccinate her new baby ? Resilience in the face of difficult life events ? The quantity and quality of sleep she has at the time of the interview (3-6 postnatal months) The answers from these and other questions will help MI PRAMS to not only monitor the health of mothers and babies in the state, but to equip public health professionals with the knowledge to make positive changes in the health of future generations.